Currently, in addition to desktop computers and video game consoles, a wide range of portable consumer electronics may be used to play video games. These portable consumer electronics may include, for example, smart phones, laptops, notebooks, tablet computers, and personal digital media players.
All types of video games are available to be played by users on their portable consumer electronics including, for example, racing games like Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2™, strategy puzzle games such as Angry Birds™ and Chu Chu Rocket™, and trivia games like You don't know Jack™. Many of these video games are games that can only be played by one player, known as single-player games.